


Coming back into your life

by Tweety_thetweetybird_00



Category: One Direction
Genre: Child Loss, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweety_thetweetybird_00/pseuds/Tweety_thetweetybird_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam leaves one direction and London when he finds out that he is pregnant with nialls child he goes back to Wolverhampton two years later Liam is a single father raising his two year old Niamh one day he bumps into the boys and has some explaining to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam's POV)  
I wake up to my two year old daughter climbing all over me I feel her little hands on my face "dada you awake?" I smile "yeah princess I'm awake" she smiles he's in beside me and cuddles into me I cuddle her she starts drifting back to sleep I smile fondly at her as she falls back to sleep I let my mind drift back to Niall and the lads I miss them so much but that life just isn't practical now that I have Niamh her safety and well being is at the top of my priority list I snap out of my daydream when I feel Niamh start to climb on me again I smile down at her and wrap my arms around her "do you want some breakfast princess?" She nods "please dada" I nod and bring her downstairs once downstairs I turn on the really for her and she begins watching peppa pig I smile and start breakfast once breakfast is done and Niamh is cleaned up and dressed i ask her "princess do you want to go to the park today?" She nods excitedly "yes please" I smile "okay then princess let's go" I take her by the hand and we go to the park after a while she comes over to me hugs my legs and starts falling asleep I smile and pick we up and we begin walking out of the park when I suddenly bump into someone I look up to apologise when I find myself staring into a pair of familiar emerald green eyes those eyes belong to Harry...


	2. Chapter 2: explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets into the boys and has some explaining to do

Liam's POV  
I look up into the eyes that I recognise as Harry's "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" he looks at me "oh my god Liam your here wow I'm so happy to see you" he calls the other boys over I make sure to keep Niamh's face hidden from view they all come over to me they each hug me when they see Niamh everything falls into silence I sigh "guys this is my daughter Niamh and if you give me a chance I'll take you back to my apartment and I'll explain everything I would here but with the paparazzi and it's cold out here I don't want her to catch a cold" they nod so I take them back to my apartment I put Niamh down for her nap and leave her bedroom door ajar so that I can hear her should she need me I make my way back to the living room I sit between Niall and Harry I sigh and start explaining " the reason I left was that I was carrying Niamh I was too scare to tell ye guys so I ran I ran back here to Wolverhampton when I was six months in I found out I was carrying triplets when I had them I had two girls and one boy the boy was my eldest but he only lived for about 10 minutes and then he-he died I was so devestated but I had to be strong for my two daughters then I found out that my parents died on the way to see me my sisters blame me for what happened to them I was so heartbroken it was terrible then last year I lost my youngest daughter to kidney failure I'm just so terrified that something will happen to Niamh if something did I couldn't live with myself I can't loose my baby I can't" I break down into a fit of sobs not caring that it's in front of the boys as they are more like brothers Niall and Harry engulf me in a hug I just let myself break feeling safe and secure in their arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3: breaking point part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes into check on Niamh but is in for a shock

After having a total meltdown in the living room I go in and check on Niamh, when I enter the room she is sleeping, but she is trembling and sweatingi panic noticing the signs.   
I gently pick her up, and carry her into the living room "can one of you guys give me a lift to the hospital Niamh needs medical attention a.s.a.p", they all look up at me worry plastered on all their faces.  
Niall stands up "I'll take ye come on", I nod and run towards nialls car. I get in the back with Niamh.  
Once at the hospital, I run in with Niamh in my arms, "help someone please my daughter needs to be seen please help my daughter she's only two!", a doctor comes over takes one look at Niamh and signals for me to follow him  
They take Niamh into a room and make me wait outside, after what felt like ages the doctor comes out of the room "Mr. Payne?" I stand up "how is my little girl doctor?" He sighs "I'm sorry Mr. Payne but your daughter is......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me ages to update school has been hectic this week


	4. Breaking point part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds out what's happening with his daughter and is reaching his breaking point fast

Liam's POV)   
The doctor looks down at me sympathetically "I'm sorry Mr. Payne but your daughter is in a coma her kidneys are very very weak we aren't expecting her to make it through this I am truly sorry" my breath hitches and my mind seems blank "oh okay can I see my baby please" he nods "of course" I go into the room and when I do I get a shock.  
There lying in the bed is my baby she's so pale, she's hooked up to so many machines it's so frightening, I go over to the bed and hold her hand "hey baby if you can hear me I just want you to know that I love you so so much and at any point if it gets to painful for you to live you can let go no matter how painful it may be on me I don't want you suffering just for me you just let me know if you need to go I won't hold you back I just want you happy I just don't want you to be in pain I know the pain and I know how unbearable it is I love you so so much" I kiss her hand and the tears fall down my cheeks I call Niall to let him know what's going on.  
He quickly comes down and hugs me I hug back and cry into him just wanting my baby to be okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter I will be posting another chapter later tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sorry if it's crap let me know what you think


End file.
